


The Story Of Us, That Never Was

by cheomcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheomcheol/pseuds/cheomcheol
Summary: The story about two people who don't know how they feel about each other, and they end up hurting each other.





	The Story Of Us, That Never Was

Sorry for being the sun and storm in your life

I know that I was a burden, I only want what's best for you which is I am not

I made you hate me so that you can let me go

I don't regret it

The only thing I regret is not forgetting you and still loving you

I still want you, but I want you to be happy

I left you because I love you so much 

Because in the end, it will only be you

This is the story of us, that never was...

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this...


End file.
